1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick fastener device that is applicable anywhere that a cable of a Bowden pull wire must be quickly and easily connected to and detached from an abutment. More specifically, the invention relates to cables of motor vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
A generic quick fastener device is described in EP 1 026 411 A2. The fastener exerts a force on an abutment by means of a spring between two revolvable rings. This force permits the quick fastener device to fasten to an abutment. A projection exists on the abutment that interlocks the two elements. The inner structure of the quick fastener device and its connection with a Bowden pull wire cannot be ascertained from the reference.
The present invention improves on the reference by disclosing a quick fastening device that can easily affix itself to and release itself from an abutment without the need for a projection. The device is manufactured at minimal cost and transmits no vibrations.
The quick fastening device fastens cable lines and absorbs vibrations, especially on abutments of automobiles. The device has a retainer ring with a spring, as well as a pendulum tube and cable components. A firm component in the interior of the quick fastening device integrates components of a cable on one side, and an intake slit with a pendulum tube on the other side. The firm component is surrounded by a ductile component on which a sliding ring is arranged. The sliding ring is under a retainer ring. A spring is arranged in the interior of the retainer ring with one side against the ductile component and one the other side against the retainer ring. The retainer ring and the ductile component form a groove into which the abutment fits. The retainer ring is pulled back against the resistance of the spring enlarging the groove, so that the abutment may fit into the groove. The retainer ring is fastened when it is released and the force of the spring pushes the retainer ring in the direction of the abutment, so that the gap between the ductile component and the retainer ring becomes narrower. The retainer ring presses on the abutment holding the quick fastening device firmly because of the spring resistance.
The invention is advantageous because the side of the retainer ring facing the groove has a revolving hook-shaped bead extending outward. The other side of the retainer ring has spring hooks directed toward the interior of the fastening device. The spring hooks engage the ductile component. Furthermore, the retainer ring has 6 spring hooks. The device is arranged so that it is accessible from the cable side making assembly and disassembly for service more simplified. The quick fastener device is simple and inexpensive to produce, by for example an injection molding process. Furthermore, the device dampens vibrations.